


少年夢

by betty5271, ch890333



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Rape, M/M, Underage Sex, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty5271/pseuds/betty5271, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch890333/pseuds/ch890333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of Teenage Dream by Etharei.<br/>
Etharei作品《Teenage Dream》中譯。</p><p>「那，」Tony道，儘管嘴唇擘裂，他的語氣仍透著明顯的得意，「是美國隊長。順便說一下，他，恰巧是我的教父。」</p><p>字數：一萬兩千</p>
            </blockquote>





	少年夢

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teenage Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259613) by [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



> 在本篇AU設定中，Steve並未墜入海底，他存在於自己的時間線，成為Howard Stark的好友，並在其後作了Tony的教父。事件時間點亦有改動：本篇Tony的父母約在他十三歲左右去世。

　　「歡迎回家，Stark少爺。」

　　「嗨Jarvis。」Tony在墨鏡後煩躁不安道，對他們家長期受難的管家揚起假笑。好老Jarvis。儘管他看得出來老者並未確然被笑容說服。「Cap在家嗎？」

　　「Rogers先生在廚房等您，」Jarvis圓滑地回應，上前協調司機從汽車卸下Tony的行李。

　　Steve確實在廚房；精確點，在爐邊，攪拌著聞起來美妙地像是熱可可的東西。他的臉在瞧見Tony的瞬間亮了起來，他丟下燉鍋給Tony一個緊緊的擁抱。Tony必須眨眼幾秒；當他離開去學校時，他老是忘記Steve的樣子——溫暖、誠摯以及堅實的肌肉，而再次看見他就像撞進了太陽、像被猛擊了心窩。然後他回擁，所有他堅持 _大到不適合這些狗屁_ 的想法驀然消逝。

　　Steve勢必遲早會自己瞭解，所以Tony要在擁抱還留存之際盡可能去享有。

　　可可溫熱美味，作用宛如Steve全身歡迎的擴延，擦除Tony身子裡的繃張。他們倆坐在廚房桌旁，一人一只自己的馬克杯；彷若Tony充滿特權卻磕碰的十六年人生中無數的不眠夜及朦朧早晨。甚至在他父母先幾年的早逝以前，Steve就是一個不變的存在；Tony並不知道，直到這一刻，他是如何深深地擔心Steve的反應，擔心他失去Steve的可能性——還有勝過這些、何其 _愚蠢_ 的某個東西。

　　「還好嗎？」Steve溫柔地打破沉默。

　　Tony聳肩。「我沒有，你知道，欣喜若狂或怎樣的，但這總有一天準會發生。」 

　　Steve皺眉，帶出額上傻氣可愛的線條。「不，Tony，名聞遐邇並不代表你不能要求和其他人一樣有隱私權。那男孩的所作所為真的非常差勁。」

　　目睹Steve毫不遲疑、直截了當的演說，抆拭了另一種緊張：回家的漫長旅途中在Tony腹腔聚集的恐懼深結。Tony聳肩，不屑道，「希望他能享受他成名的十五分鐘，」然後啜了口可可，事件本身已被遺忘一半。

　　當他被予以『Steve難過臉』時他後悔了。他知道Steve有多討厭Tony冷嘲熱諷和憤世嫉俗。Tony連投票都不能。不是第一次，他訝異為何像他父親這種一意孤行、對他人漠不關心的人能和 _美國隊長_ 成為摯友。

　　雖然Steve也能以他自己的方式一意孤行，Tony想。

　　給個好例子，「我有點想聯繫那男孩的家長，」Steve繼續說。「還有學校。他們的安全措施是怎麼了，讓一堆帶著相機的記者潛入校園？」

　　Tony忍不住——他瞪著Steve。「你跟本不是真的人對吧？老爸完善了他的人工智能機器樣機，在某個時刻取代了真正的Steve Rogers。」

　　「可能會有人持 _槍_ ，然後——等等，什麼？」Steve對著他眨眼，他覺得臉在發燙，但Tony固執地繼續道，熱切希望Steve沒注意到Tony基本上喊他完美。「我是說，你甚至沒有對 _同性戀醜聞_ 部分、或這對Stark Industries的影響生氣——你真心討厭圍著我團團轉的記者，還有試圖出賣我的、所謂的朋友。」

　　得以預見換檔至『義憤填膺臉』。「我當然完全不在意那些！我為什麼要——」Steve眨眨眼，帶著『關心小狗臉』傾向前，「Tony，你知道我不介意你喜歡男孩子，對吧？我的意思是，你想要和誰約會對我來說並不重要。嗯，好吧，他們得不得體、對你好不好這點很重要，但不是，你知道，他們的樣子。」

　　Tony點點頭；直到沉甸甸的重量不復存在，留下一股麻木的輕盈，他才明瞭一直以來壓在身上的是何等沉重。他知道Steve會接受的，他當然會：Steve向來是他坦承對象的第一人。「嚴格來講，我是雙性戀，」他道，他的嗓音聽起來異常沙啞，而——為什麼Steve繞過桌子而來？那雙熟悉且相當壯碩的臂膀再度環抱他，而若非依靠在那對堅定穩固的手臂之上，Tony不會發現他自己的軀體正在 _顫抖_ 。

　　「沒關係的，Tony，」Steve低喃，拗下身子包圍Tony相對削瘦的身軀，Tony確信那樣子不可能感到舒適。「不管如何我都會愛你，好嗎？ _永遠_ 不要去懷疑。」

　　 _我知道_ ，Tony想說，同時也想道， _我只是對愚昧過敏_ ，但這兩句話在他的咽喉撞擊，他最終僅僅能呼吸，呼吸，呼吸。

~*~

　　Tony自麻省理工學院返家後，Stark大宅依常規運轉。最初幾天少看許多電視——Tony認為那肯定會是個緩慢的新聞循環，假如他們無法找到比他那些緊貼混帳Tiberius、『罪證確鑿』的照片還能更吸引人的東西——但Tony很高興有藉口隱匿在他的車間。他有個計畫雛形，為了他最終拿回Stark Industries的時刻：主要包含新攻擊性武器的生產線設計，遠遠勝過任何競爭者。

　　Steve當然有他的美國隊長職務。Steve嚴格來講不住在大宅，然而如今他的上司知道要先來這裡找他，而非仍在Steve名下的舒適公寓。他可以在任何時刻出入大宅；但近來似乎出多於入。不過他的保護欲並未明顯增強，只有每天把Tony拖出實驗室進正常三餐，所以Tony沒有去質疑。

　　可能會永遠這樣下去。

　　然而某日，Tony稍不留意趴在工作檯上睡著時作了個奇異而逼真的夢，夢裡他飛越紐約，美國隊長乘坐在他背上。他驚醒，釘著從他額頭落下的未完成電路板，斷定他需要新鮮空氣。

　　他在中庭找到腿上擱著畫板的Steve，把他拽去泳池。Tony懶洋洋地在中央漂浮，Steve則是來回游了幾圈，下潛迴避他擋住的路。Tony讓自己開小差，腦中只想著溫暖愉悅的陽光及相對涼爽的池水。當他撞到東西時眨著睜開眼，發現他已漂流至盡頭。

　　Steve在另一頭，接近Jarvis留下冰桶之處。Tony想來些蘇格蘭威士忌，或琴酒及奎寧水，甚至啤酒也行，但他知道即使冰桶上述盡有，Steve也不會給他。噢好吧。「Steve，把蘇打遞給我？」

　　Steve熱心地挖出鋁罐，游向Tony那一頭。事實上碳酸甜味還不壞。他灌了一大口的同時察覺到Steve頸子上赤紅的痕跡，他必須竭盡全力不啐他朋友一身飲料。

　　「Tony，你還好吧？」在Tony把蘇打咳出肺之際輕拍Tony的背幾分鐘後，Steve擔憂問道。

　　「沒事，」Tony道，數次清嗓，絕望地試圖讓他看起來不像在盯著Steve的頸子，「只是，你知道，跑錯路線了。」

　　「噢，那老是發生在我身上。」Steve愉快地說，替Tony取瓶水。

 

　　事實證明Tony的腦袋能完美解決小問題，比方創新大量易燃爆的爆裂物運輸方式，使之更符合成本效益；對真正重要的任務卻絲毫無用，譬如想出詢問Steve至今無名的女友的方法。

　　「你真是有用啊。」Tony低聲喃喃。該死的事亦讓他睡不著。

　　他周圍的一切——從壁紙到四柱床到地毯——都是當他終於從兒童房移到大廳主臥室的時候自己買的。但他有部分仍然認為這是他父母的房間。

　　他第十五次重整他的枕頭，不安地瞪著天花板。

　　Tony並不覺得Steve是獨身主義者。他依然不明瞭他的教父和Carter探員間發生了什麼事，她依舊是Tony最喜歡的Steve女友，因為她從不把他當小孩般說話，也拒絕從老Stark那裡撈任何好處。Steve只告訴他，儘管他們的戀情一直以來都是那樣地驚人愉悅，Steve也全然冀望它會持續，但從長遠來看，他們比較適合作朋友。

　　從那之後，Steve和不少女人來往。把她們介紹給Tony表示那是『認真的』；因為，Steve會這麼解釋，Tony是他的 _家人_ 且永遠在第一位。這讓Tony懷疑在Steve身上留下痕跡的這位只是短暫的放縱。或者他們才剛開始交往。雖然Steve總是喜歡慢慢來——不是那種初次約會就得到吻痕的傢伙。

　　Tony將手揉過他的臉。Steve向來喜歡堅強的、比得上他的女性。Steve當然值得最好的。

　　Steve喜歡被留下痕跡嗎？他想不起他以前有看過Steve身上有吻痕或抓痕；他的癒合速度快得離譜。還有，美國隊長是謹慎的化身，這很可能是他為什麼厭惡Tiberius對Tony的作為。

　　那為何Steve不介紹這位呢？或至少提到他有女朋友？Tony十六歲了。Steve從他第一次真正約會的時候就已經在這裡，提供大量意見——於不同領域的競賽中遙遙領先的Tony在有下一步行動前，要先被困惑的Carter探員慎重地審查。

　　那痕跡。正在淡去——既然它明顯可見，考慮到Steve的自癒速度，那絕對是於早晨留下的，只是早晚問題。形勢表明留下痕跡的那個人在不久前吻他。

　　Tony慢騰騰地想到，他可能繞著這些想法有點過久。

　　他嘆息並詛咒他的失眠。企圖最後一搏，他把手滑進內褲，喚出他的心理幻想的收藏素材。甜美、金髮的Hannah，教他如何親吻、要把手放在女孩身上何處。Jason，有著令人渴切的腹肌，沒有碰他腰部以下就使他高潮。Irene，給了他初次口交。

　　沒什麼作用。他的陰莖變硬了——身為青少年的福利，但他仍然心不在焉。他只想要 _睡覺_ ；他痛恨躺著無所事事，但Steve堅持他需要整晚在合適的床上，如果Tony偷溜下床，他會被予以好幾天的『失望臉』。

　　至少Steve有 _女朋友_ ；他們眼下很可能正在做愛。他不記得在晚餐後有看到Steve，他可能已經溜出去了。Steve會是個體貼的愛人——那必然熱烈，所有深情的注視和靈巧的雙手和上好的體魄集中在——

　　Tony的高潮彷彿一陣熱及電流扯裂了他。他狐疑地望著手上和整件內褲裡的精液，心跳聲在耳裡咚咚作響，不太明瞭剛才究竟發生了什麼事。

　　幾分鐘後，他擦拭乾淨，想， _噢，操_ 。

~*~

　　隔日他把自己埋沒在工作中，拒絕離開實驗室，直到Steve威脅要親自扛他上樓晚餐。威脅見效，因為：一、他知道Steve有能力也真的會執行；二、他現在最不需要的就是如此大面積的肢體接觸。

　　這不算是新發現。此刻Tony沒有被載滿攪動靈魂的感情貨運列車撞擊。拼圖並未突然歸位；因為那一片片的拼圖已然排列正確，那最終完成圖如此明顯，在年復一年之間——或許在Tony整個人生中盡會如此。Steve是他的不變量、他始終竭盡全力取悅的對象、他與別人較量的根源（這解釋了他的交往歷史，真的）。他一直都愛著Steve，猛烈而絕望地；在他的記憶中沒有一刻 _不愛_ 。

　　意識到那彷彿素來存在的肌體部分之同時： _我有兩隻手我的心臟正在搏動還有我愛Steve。_ 有件全然迥異的事要理解， _噢該死，這將改變一切。_

　　緊接在後的是這破碎的事實， _Steve永遠無法知道。_

　　Obadiah順途拜訪。Tony沒真的見到他；他在Steve裝作漫不經心地告訴他後才發現，但那騙不了任何人。他自Jarvis那裡獲得其餘部分，並從他安裝在客廳的監視器畫面讀著唇語：Obi想要談談Tony最近的「驚人之舉」，建議Tony放棄更多Stark Industries份額以安撫「反感的」董事會保守成員。

　　他和Steve肯定在爭論。Tony無法瞧見Steve的那一面；他的教父背對著鏡頭。不過從Obi的表情判斷，必然不是場愉快的交談。他可以看見Obi的拳頭緊握，他想起曾在學校聽說，與Obi共事時起衝突的人，是如何形容那男人的脾氣。

　　 _上啊，_ Tony在心裡鼓譟， _對美國隊長揮拳呀。_

　　「你和Obi為什麼討厭對方？」Tony過後問Steve，兩人盯著他爸爸其中一台機器上光復色Cap的盾牌。

　　Steve扮了個鬼臉。「我認為Stane先生不滿於我對你的影響、還有我給他對你的訪問限制。」

　　Tony聳肩，對Steve隔絕其餘的世界毫無意見。「那你呢？這可不完全是單方面的。」

　　機器發出嗶聲。Tony拉出潔淨煥發的盾牌，將手臂滑入仍溫熱的皮革握柄。盾牌是Cap不可分割地一部份，幾乎已然成為另一位家庭成員。

　　（Steve的房間裡有張照片：於萬聖節打扮成美國隊長的Tony，幾乎要被等大的盾牌全然遮蔽，卻拒絕放手。Jarvis曾告訴他，他的父親和Steve只是笑著尾隨，因為當然，Tony宣稱惟獨 _真正的_ 盾牌才足以示眾；過後幾周，盾牌都散發著糖果和巧克力味兒。）

　　「Stane先生太喜歡武器，對士兵卻漠不關心。」Steve道。他瘋狂地愛護他的盾牌，然而他看見Tony持著它時，總是莞爾而笑。「再說，他是個霸凌者。」

　　Tony不確定那是什麼意思，但那聽起來對Steve很重要，因此他點點頭，遞回盾牌。

~*~

　　Steve被召去執行美國隊長職務，Tony鬆了口氣。懲罰他似的，幾天後他接到一通疑似大人物的陰鬱電話。那男人告知他前晚美國隊長最新任務情況失去控制，他們斷了聯繫；他們很確信他還活著，但Tony必須做最壞的打算；不，他們無法提供更多任務細節，祝你有個美好夜晚。

　　Tony並非初次接收此類通知，此為他實未恐慌的主要原因。Steve和他父親曾制定協議確保Stark大宅在Steve發生意外之際會被通報。Tony甚至還保存著他們收到的第一封任務失蹤函；那時他還未學會如何讀它。

　　餘下的這天， _他會沒事的_ 是他口中噙著的頌禱。Jarvis瞥了眼他的表情並指派司機待命，以防Tony有必要一接獲通知即趕往醫院或陸軍總部。

　　十二小時後，電話再次響起。此回在另一端的是Steve，這表示他不僅活著，還情況良好得足以打電話。他向Tony保證危機本身已無風險，只是他的隊伍喪失與基地的聯繫途徑。

　　「你在哪？」Tony問。Jarvis已前去拿取外衣及鑰匙。

　　「你不必來接我，我有交通工具。」Steve道。「不，真的。不用半小時就會到了。」

　　結果『交通工具』指的是Lisa，一位棕髮女子，樸素討喜的藍色洋裝，漂亮的榛色眼眸。她開簡單耐用的Ford sedan，握手堅定客氣。

　　「很高興終於見到你了，」她微笑道。她的口音有種獨特的南方拖腔，迷人而不滋擾。「Steve老是談及你。」

　　「我也很高興見到你。」Tony習慣性地回應。他很想接著說一些苛刻的話，想衍變至學校的紈褲子弟如毀滅性武器般使用的、鋒利虛偽的有禮態度。他心神不寧了半日，而現在，Steve的手保護性地放在Lisa的腰背部。她在陸軍基地會見Steve，也許吻他作為招呼；他卻要Tony留在家裡。

　　可是Steve滿懷期盼地瞅著他。Tony在心裡嘆口氣，補充道，「我很期待能逐漸了解你。」 

　　然後他撤退回實驗室，模擬導彈運作給了他莫大的樂趣。

　　~*~

　　溫柔的手搖醒他。Tony不情願地抬起在胳膊上的腦袋，發現自己在工作檯上睡去。又一次地。他瞟了眼他的勞力士——清晨三點二十五。實際上那不能表示什麼，因為他不曉得他何時入睡的。

　　「Tony，你一直都在樓下嗎？」Steve問，皺著眉。

　　「我……其實也不知道？」Tony誠實回答。頭痛欲裂。「我什麼時候下來的？」

　　「等等，你甚至沒有 _吃飯_ ？」啊，那可以解釋頭疼。「看在上帝的——Tony，你必須要好好照顧自己。如果Jarvis找不到我呢？」

　　「他完全有能力強迫餵食我，」Tony嘟囔，揉揉眼睛。「他只是寧可讓你這麼做。」

　　「Tony。」Steve嘆息。「聽著，我知道你陷入這些情緒，但是——發生什麼事了嗎？如果你不想說的話不用告訴我，我只是擔心那開始影響你的健康。即使你不覺得我能直接幫上忙，有時候向他人傾訴能使你較為容易釐清問題。」

　　Tony疲憊地輕笑。「相信我，你不能做什麼的。」

　　「所以 _有_ 什麼不對勁囉？」Steve傾向前，手在Tony的肩胛間撫摩，大概是以一種意味著安慰的方式，但卻同時讓他痛苦地想起他想要的、和他永遠得不到的東西。

　　該死，他 _好累_ 。「好吧，是的——可是說真的，沒什麼能做的。停止這個話題，可以嗎？」

　　「如果你想要的話。」Steve拍拍他的肩膀。「來吧，我看到烤箱裡有一些食物。」

　　Tony低聲埋怨，站起身走了一步，然後意識到他的腿並未如身體的其餘部分清醒。他踉蹌了一下——但，當然，Steve接住了他。Steve總是，會設法接住他。

　　（Steve房裡的另一張照片：蹣跚學步的Tony，臉蛋因專注而皺成一團，堅決地跺步，邁向Steve展開的雙臂。）

　　Steve嘗試使他直立，但他的腿仍被無數的針圍扎著。Tony歉然微笑，Steve只是聳聳肩。一分一秒過去，他們站在那裡，Steve的手穩穩抓住Tony的身側，Tony的掌心擱在Steve壯闊的胸膛。令人驚訝地，這一點兒也不尷尬；讓Tony魯莽了起來。

　　他 _踮_ 起腳尖湊上前，相信Steve能支撐他的重量。闃靜無聲，只有Tony急促的呼吸以及他耳裡轟然的心跳。

　　Steve的嘴唇如他預期的柔軟。Tony貼得更近，吻Steve的力道及時間剛好足以表達他的 _刻意_ 。他最後轉為誘惑，離開時用舌頭掃過Steve的下唇。他直起身，等待。

　　Steve看起來很震驚，他瞠目凝望Tony。Tony現在，出乎自己意料地九分冷靜。他做到了，皮膚下不再有秘密刺撓。無論現在會發生何事，至少他會擁有這個。

　　「Tony？」Steve耳語。「但……我是你的 _教父_ 。」

　　Tony不由自主縮了一下。「我知道。」

　　「我無疑老得足以作你的父親。你父親是我的 _朋友_ 。」

　　Steve看起來並沒有那麼老，不過指出這點大概毫無益處。至少，Tony告訴自己，Steve沒有逃開，或對他叫喊名字。雖然也許只是其一或兩者還未發生。「我知道。相信我，你現在想的一切、你能和我說的一切——我都已經想過了。」他聳肩。「可是你想知道，而我想讓你知道。現在任務完成，可以前進了。」

　　Steve眨眼。「等等……真的？我們剛……就這樣拋在後面假裝不曾發生？」

　　「唔，發生了什麼事？」Tony強迫自己對上Steve的視線。「我絆倒，你接住我，在敘事因果的衝動還有，八成是荷爾蒙的作用下，我吻了你。童年迷戀、英雄崇拜等等。發生，完成，現在結束。」

　　『疑惑臉第二型』上映。「Tony……如果你有……感情……你不能指望就像這樣把它拋開。」

　　煩躁在Tony體內刺戳。「 _還有其他選項嗎？_ 」他苦澀地問。那讓Steve無言以對。「我一點也不後悔這麼做，」Tony輕聲接續道，「可是我希望現在能 _停止談論這個話題_ 。」

　　Steve仍舊一臉矛盾，然他頷首。Tony接受它並快速走過Steve。沉默尾隨他離開車間。

　　~*~

　　幾日後，毫不為奇地，Steve開始談論Lisa的姪子女，顯然都是 _Tony年齡_ 的純正典型。Tony荒謬地明顯直接忽略真實的語句，陷溺在Steve的嗓音裡熟悉舒服的抑揚頓挫。沒完沒了的論說結束於一則邀請，請他周日和所謂的家庭成員一道加入Steve和Lisa的晚餐。

　　「謝謝，但不用了，」Tony道，沒有從他煞費苦心焊接的電路板抬起眼。「我今晚要參加派對。學校某人的。」

　　「哦？」Steve聽起來不成比例的高興。為Tony的前進、為Tony的吻只是單次的一時狂熱的證據高興。這得以預見，這是Tony所能冀望的最佳情形；失落持續射擊， _用小口徑的槍，帶著可能性的爆裂碎片_ ，他在心裡咒罵青春期，為那體內一團混亂的荷爾蒙。

　　Steve用力拍了拍他的肩膀。「嗯，那好好玩吧。」

~*~

　　Tony曾考慮待在家，反正Steve已前去晚餐約會。然而應付Steve的『不怎麼尷尬』使他渴望比較不複雜的人類陪伴。甚至是性。

　　再說，Hawthorne家十之八九有酒。

　　派對開始的三小時後，Tony趴在奧林匹克尺寸游泳池畔的躺椅上。他無法確定自己其餘衣物的去向，不過他的白色領扣衫和版短褲十分適合天氣溫和的傍晚。他並非真心喜歡小Hawthorne，他也確定小Hawthorne態度相當，但他們還未達到公開敵對的程度，因此看在交際禮節的份上，他們還是會邀請對方去自己的社交聚會。Tony盯著一杯傳遞的馬丁尼，一名婀娜的金髮女子帶著同等興趣拿走了它。

　　彷彿被感應召喚似的，一名身穿制服的侍者端著托盤於Tony椅旁俯身。「波本，先生？」

　　「請放點冰塊，」Tony道。侍者殷勤地將冰塊擱入玻璃杯，倒了一盅。「謝謝。」

　　很好的威士忌，他會如此向Hawthorne表示。Tony緩緩啜飲，看著池裡池畔一小群一小群的人。他在這群二十幾歲的大學高年級學生中大概年紀最小，但他 _感覺_ 像是這裡最老的。

　　他飲盡時，了解到這陣灼熱不單單源於酒精。麻痺也不是，因為他只喝了兩杯馬丁尼及一杯威士忌。遠處，玻璃擊打磁磚的碎裂聲。Tony忙著摸索他的手錶——他自己的設計，所以他輕易找到並按下錶框邊緣兩枚特殊按鈕。他啟動緊急鍵後倒了下去。

　　意識逐步消逝，但他頑固地堅持著。人聲，一個微弱一個響亮；手，抓著他的胳膊和腿，他有氣無力地試圖掙脫。所有的聲音凝聚成泥濘的池，氯的氣味漸漸消散，之後，一切陷入寂靜。

 

　　這不是Tony第一次為了贖金而被綁架；說真的，為遺傳實驗被擄走的那次有趣且富有教育意義許多。他試圖幫忙提供訣竅，「膠帶比布條有用多了——典型的例子」，指出瑕疵，「對， _活躍鐵路旁_ 的倉庫在 _打贖金電話時能被聽得一清二楚_ ，肯定是隱身藏匿的巔峰」，不過這些只讓他的臉被狠狠痛擊。

　　「他媽的閉嘴，你這小玻璃，」『棕皮綁匪』啐道。「別以為我不會操你珍貴的小臉蛋。」

　　 他的手臂一陣小點的刺痛，思想如在池畔時陷入一片蕩漾的迷霧。手粗暴地抓住他的胳膊，也許有一隻握住他的喉嚨，難以確定。也難以抬頭，或直接、精確地操控他的身體。Tony掙扎；那使他更加暈眩。不論他多努力集中心神，濁淖的思慮依舊混亂不清。他聽到，渺遠地，綁匪在嘲笑。

　　世界劇烈震動，他猜他們又揍了他，椅子似乎往側邊倒下。他被扶了回來，速度快到讓他噁心。他聞到強烈的香煙味、汗水酸味；一隻手托住他的臉。他掙扎地保持正常呼吸，雖然肋骨下的心臟宛如吃了類固醇的蜂鳥；他慣於被侮辱攻擊，但不是以這種充滿了醜陋意念的方式。喉嚨上的手收緊抓握——

　　叫喊、奔跑的人、遠處的槍擊。Tony周圍沉重的陰影撤退。他嗅到燃燒的氣味。雙眼能稍稍對焦之時，只剩下兩名綁匪留在他身邊，其中一名扯下塞在他嘴裡的布條。

　　「外面發生了什麼事？」跟班綁匪盤問，這立即顯示出荒謬，因為Tony才是那個一直被綁在椅子上的人。「附近沒有車或槍砲，可是十幾名武裝人員在不到一分鐘就被打倒！」

　　「那，」Tony道，儘管嘴唇擘裂，他的語氣仍透著明顯的得意，「是美國隊長。順便說一下，他，恰巧是我的教父。」

　　另一場爆炸，大到足以使天花板落下塵雨並使固定裝置擺盪。鮮明的直升機旋翼聲越過倉庫。

　 Tony艱難地抬起頭，此刻他的眉毛不聽使喚，無法對那兩名震驚猶豫地呆立男子擺出尖刻的表情。他們倆都不是『棕皮綁匪』，Tony希望那傢伙已在外頭被Cap的盾牌狠擊。「如果我是你們，」他道，「當他找到我時我不會想在場的。」

　　他們一哄而散。

　　「TONY，」Steve的嗓音在薄薄的金屬牆間彈盪，緊接著靴子的重擊聲。「Tony！」

　　由於腫脹的雙眼和體內殘留的藥劑，Tony的視線依舊模糊，但他嘗試對著眼前朦朧的紅藍白微笑。「嘿，Cap。分秒不差。」

　　溫柔的掌觸摸他的面龐。然後一段凝重的沉默。Tony知道Cap在將整副景象收進眼底：他被撕裂敞開的衣裳、藥、他脖頸和手臂上掌形的瘀青。

　　「Tony，」Cap低語，聽起來有點哽咽，「Tony，他們有沒有——拜託，他們有沒有——？」

　　「不，」Tony道，「沒有，他們只是揍了我幾下。他們想要，我想，或者想要讓我認為他們想要，」該死，抬頭還真費力，「但——然後你就找到了我。」

　　 Tony手腳的束縛被鬆開。Cap小心翼翼他扶起他，儘管軀體如此緊繃僵硬，他的動作依然十分溫柔。Tony不認為他曾經感受過Cap如此大量克制的暴力。

　　「近乎沒有，」Cap喃喃，他移動Tony，然後彷彿他毫無重量似地將他抱起，「幸好我沒有耽擱。如果我再遲一點。」藥力似乎在消退，但消退的同時，放大了Tony身上所有的疼痛。一陣推擠，他嗚咽了一聲 。「噓，沒事了，寶貝，我在這裡，沒事了。」

~*~

　　緊接的這周，Steve不准Tony離開他的視線。Tony完全沒有意見，他突然沒這麼渴望遠離Steve。Tony知道每次他被帶離或被傷害時，Steve有多艱困。數天內，健身房裡的沙包在一日就被替換三次。沒有美國隊長的任務召喚。甚至和Lisa的電話交談都很短暫。她終於在周末現身；Tony立即告退，逃到他的車間。

　　他在大約凌晨兩點時晃入廚房，想來杯咖啡。屋子裡十分安靜，無絲毫跡象顯示Steve離去或Lisa留宿。他不費心去開燈。

　　Tony伸手取空馬克杯時，他聽見某人客氣地清嗓。他並未受驚；Steve是Tony唯一認識能比老鼠還安靜地坐在黑暗中，還會有禮地讓漫不經心的閒晃者意識到他的存在的人。Tony環顧四週，看見Steve自早餐桌起身。

　　他本來想輕鬆地隨口問道， _睡不著嗎？_ 但Steve的動作有股奇異的專注。讓Tony想起了任務中的Cap——相同致命的優雅。Steve邁向Tony的方式明顯地……奪掠。

　　Steve站得如此靠近，Tony必須抬頭看他。散發淡淡炭筆和香皂氣息的溫暖的手描繪Tony的右眼及顴骨。「你眼周的瘀青差不多消了。」

　　「反正我不認為我能脫離一副討人厭的暗巷幹架模樣。」Tony道，聽起來古怪地喘不過氣。

　　「Tony，」Steve啟口，嘆了一聲。「我們——我們不能這麼做。不單只是我比你老。我想要——我 _渴望_ 你。 _所有的一切_ 。你——你值得更好的，而不是一個讓你須要去隱藏的人。」

　　什麼？

　　「等等。」Tony難以置信地瞪著他的教父。「你剛剛告訴我你認為我值得比 _美國隊長_ 更好的人？」

　　「是的，」Steve猛烈地嘶聲道。「你值得某個真實的人。」他的手滑落托住Tony的腮，指頭溫柔且甜蜜。「然而，結果我們還是——」

　　Steve俯下身吻住Tony。

　　他的本意是純潔的，Tony感覺得出來；一則他笨拙企圖的複製。

　　但這擊中了他，在那清空他的肺、反轉他的思慮、並重建了一個不同於以往的世界的震驚中—— _Steve也愛著他_ 。

　　Tony——當那急迫的欲求升起，且從他褲裡增長的情形看來，這有資格——不願欺騙自己。

　　 感覺到Steve準備離去，他抓住Steve的後腦杓使他們的唇再度撞在一起。Steve發出震驚的聲音。Tony張開嘴，舔舐Steve的下唇，吸吮，用牙齒輕輕嚙咬。Steve的雙手擱在他的臀部，多半是出於本能，但Tony抓住機會滑近。他的呼吸猛然凝滯於那巨大、肌肉發達的身驅壓在他身上的刺激。

　　 Steve呻吟出聲，張開他的嘴唇。Steve滑溜的舌抵著他的，使Tony所有剩餘的思想脫離。Tony屈服於猛烈的衝動，愉悅地讓Steve掠奪他的嘴。Tony的一小部分想要嫉妒地問， _多少的練習將你訓練得如此精良？_ ；其餘的部分只是想永遠吻著Steve，陶醉在Steve的觸碰和味道和體香中。

　　 Steve終於拉開身時，他們倆都氣喘吁吁。他看起來極度不願意停止，凝視Tony的嘴好幾秒。他的眼睛，當它們對上Tony的之際，圓睜著，充滿懷疑；滑到Tony頸後的手微微顫抖。

　　一段悠長緊張的時間後，Steve的表情融解成『下定決心的士兵』。他對Tony點頭的方式感覺像敬禮，他俐落地轉身，邁出廚房。

　　 _那麼，就這樣了，_ Tony想。

~*~

　　翌日，美國隊長被召去某處執行任務，地點是機密，不過有俄國的氣息。他注定要去好幾周。Tony看著他離開，然後持起電話和地產代理商談了一個多鐘頭。

　　一周後，Tony安頓在加州好萊屋一間設備齊全的套房。Jarvis在隔壁，因為Tony在法律上仍未成年；更重要的是，因為他知道他的局限性，特別是在打包和處理衣物方面。他出席了幾場慈善晚會和電影首映，拜訪一些他父親的老朋友；做出青少年富翁在假日該有的樣子，並非全然不愉快。

　　不過他接受飲料時小心多了。

　　他在準備參加做作的藝術展開幕會之際，有人敲了敲門。他翻了個白眼，打開門，大聲抱怨，「我穿上夾克後沒有一直在搔鼻子，Jarvis，那不可能起皺——」他頓住，因為事實上，在他眼前的並不是Jarvis。

　　Steve眨眨眼。「嗯。我可以進來嗎？」

　　Tony無言地敞開門，揮手讓Steve進入。「你不是應該仍在俄國？」

　　Steve穿著平常便服，但彷彿身穿制服般立於Tony的房間中央，目不轉睛地凝望Tony。「任務提早結束，我們追蹤的領頭是假的。」

　　「啊。」不知道該作何反應，Tony走向他遺留在簡易吧檯的蘇格蘭威士忌。

　　「我希望你沒有喝太多，」Steve嘆道。

　　「放輕鬆，這是我的第一杯。」

　　「你 _十六歲_ 。」

　　「真出人意料，即使你不在身邊提醒，我也從未忘記這個事實，」Tony冷冷地頂嘴。

　　Steve垂下頭。房裡的緊張簡直近乎物質性的東西。Tony喝光剩餘的蘇格蘭威士忌。當他再次望向Steve時，他已移至咖啡桌旁，對著桌面上散滿的紙張皺眉。「在找房子，Tony？」

　　「是啊。」賭一把……「或者土地。馬里布某處看起來像應許之地。我在考慮明年畢業後搬去那裡。」

　　離開這裡，遠離Steve。從男人臉上震驚的傷痛看來，Steve了解箇中含意。

　　嚴格講起，美國隊長可以駐扎在任何地方，但Steve一生都住在紐約。他認識的每個人，他熟知的一切都在那裡。如果Tony要求他，他會搬遷，但Steve很清楚，Tony不會。

　　Tony討厭自己使Steve露出那種表情。

　　「你是對的，」Tony禁不住寂靜，他輕聲道。「我不能擁有美國隊長。美國隊長可以和Lisa或Jenny甚至是Carter探員在一起。但和我——你必須 _選擇_ ，而我不能要求你選擇。沒錯，你比我老，無庸置疑。」他深呼吸。「或許我 _應該_ 和我同齡的人在一起；某個像 _Tiberius_ 的傢伙，而不是那個在一生中關心我、保護我的人。」他撓撓後腦勺。「可是，只是要讓你知道——我願意等。二十、三十、五十年——有一天，你可以同時是美國隊長還有，嗯，我的。我仍然可以——如果，你知道，這是你想要的。」操，這些在他腦子裡聽起來條理分明多了。「不過在這段期間——我認為一些空間會……比較有益。對我們兩人都是。」

　　Steve注視著他，依然緘默不語。一段悠長尷尬的程子後，Steve離開咖啡桌筆直走向Tony。Tony右方，偌大的陽台窗外，滿月皎潔，在兩人身上投射淡淡的銀色光輝。

　　「你今晚好看極了，」Steve輕聲道，讚賞地打量Tony的服裝。

　　「夾克是新的。」Tony壓抑擺弄袖扣的衝動。「而且如果我濺髒了白襯衫Jarvis會將我斬首。」

　　Steve的眼裡閃爍不確定的光芒，但被『Steve嚴肅臉』攪亂。「我回家時大宅空著。」Steve的面龐閃過一絲焦躁。「我的意思是，邏輯上而言，我知道你可能只是和Jarvis外出；沒有騷亂、沒有任何錯誤的跡象，但在最初的幾分鐘——」

　　Steve一臉失落。Tony靠近他，本能地被Steve熟悉的存在吸引。Steve的嘴唇找到他的額頭，落下一吻，如果不去考慮他的嘴唇流連於Tony肌膚的方式，可以說十分純潔。溫暖的刺痛自接觸點擴散至Tony全身。

　　「我不希望你 _逃開_ ，」Steve啞聲低語。「你習慣領先在所有人之前，Tony。但你不能老是替人們決定什麼對他們最好。」他拉開至足以鎖定目光的距離。「我和Lisa分手了。在離開前。」

　　Tony舔舐嘴唇，為Steve隨著動作牽引的視線顫抖。Steve再次深呼吸。「我很自私、強硬而且 _不能失去你_ ，儘管我不應該如此——」

　　「去他的 _不應該_ ，」Tony吼道，縮短兩人之間的距離。

　　彷彿認定他僅有此次記憶般地再度親吻Steve，而那比任何酒精都還快使Tony暈眩。宛如在輕視Tony肌膚下累積的急迫，Steve緩緩地、溫柔地回吻Tony，拒絕讓Tony深入。Tony發出不耐的低吟，但Steve輕易地用潛藏力量的掌握住Tony的臂與臀使他分心。他想像自己被這種力量壓在床上，粗暴地使他擺出任何Steve想要的姿勢，他的陰莖在褲子裡抽搐。

　　他們最後還是上了大床，Tony昂貴的西裝和Steve上街用的常服標出了路徑。Tony無法讓他的眼離開Steve，Steve， _赤裸的在他床上_ ，如集他所有幻想大成般滑到他上方。

　　Steve似乎和Tony同等陶醉，雨點般吻著Tony的臉頸。「如此華美，寶貝，我一直這麼認為，」他的氣息充滿了Tony的肌體，彷彿他並不骨瘦如柴、柔軟且生著笨拙的肢臂。而Steve的舌反覆輕彈過他的乳尖，讓Tony呻吟，收緊環繞著Steve腰部的大腿。

　　這太多、太靠近了，而Steve似乎理解，然他並未緩和下來：他用手掌托住Tony的雙球，手指圈起他的陰莖，猛烈快速且 _完美_ 地撫摸他。Tony在嚎叫間釋放，指甲抓紅了Steve的手臂及背脊。

　　「對不起，對不起，」Tony一透過氣來便如此道。

　　「沒關係，」Steve安慰地微笑。他吻住Tony的嘴。「只是讓你緩和些。」

　　Tony頷首。Steve仍撐在Tony上方，鼓勵地望著他，把Tony的掌放在自己的胸膛中央。Tony探索Steve的軀體，凝視線條鮮明肌肉和潮紅的膚。Steve因Tony的觸碰而顫抖，Tony發現Steve的陰莖不僅硬得像鐵，而且 _巨大_ 。

　　「就是這樣，」Steve呻吟。「再緊一點……我愛你的手，噢上帝， _Tony_ 。」  
　  
　　獲得了信心，Tony在頂部收緊抓握並用拇指刮過裂縫，入迷地凝視前液低落覆蓋自己的皮膚。他將液體抹過Steve陰莖，再次撫弄它。Steve喘息，告訴他感覺有多好，臀部旋動軋進Tony的掌握。Tony誘人地抬起頭，Steve施恩密封他的唇，他的舌頭隨著Tony撫動的韻律操進Tony的口腔。

　　然後，噢——Tony發現他又硬了。他急迫地張開腿，低聲嗚咽。Steve結束親吻，絕望道，「我們不行，Tony，我需要時間讓你適應。」

　　那倒是真的。Tony先前的努力讓他徹底了解Steve的巨大。但此刻他唯一念頭是讓那灼熱、堅硬的長度在他 _體內_ 、刺穿他；讓Steve猛烈地將他撞入床墊。

　　「等等，我有個主意。」Steve低語。他突然直起身脫離Tony的掌握。Tony呻吟著抱怨，然此刻Steve的手正在併攏他的下肢，壓緊他的大腿。「好好夾緊它，寶貝。」

　　Tony因理解而睜大雙眼。他指了指床頭櫃上的某處，不再強迫自己去組織文句。無論如何，Steve似乎明白了；他傾身向前快速地拉開抽屜，將一瓶潤滑油解救了出來。在Tony飢渴地注視Steve潤滑自己的老二之際，他又去了，白花花的一團亂。Steve移了回來，張膝跪在Tony併攏的雙腿邊。他把他的傢伙扶進了Tony的大腿間，Tony把腿擠在一起。  
　　  
　　Steve開始抽動。Tony完全被感官支配——Steve的胯部推進、Steve的睪丸刷過他的皮膚、Steve的肌肉伸展又收縮。「撫摸自己，Tony，」Steve道，而Tony照做，用自己喜愛的方式撫弄老二，「跟我說話。告訴我這是什麼感覺。」

　　在此種情況下講話頗為困難，但如果Steve想聽他的聲音——他願意為Steve做任何事。「棒透了，Steve。我不能——我從沒感覺這麼好過。你感覺太過美好，你真了不起，我——我愛死你為了我這麼硬。而你依然如此顧慮我。」靈光一閃，他抬起身，將嘴唇湊到Steve耳際。「我等不及想感受你在我裡面。」

　　「 _噢上帝，Tony，_ 」Steve呻吟。他的抽送不再規律，他的傢伙在Tony大腿內側磨上火熱的印記。儘管有潤滑，Tony仍懷疑那塊區域會被磨得通紅，且在未來幾天，他會因為想起Steve在他雙腿間的感覺而顫抖。

　　「從沒有人這樣操過我，」Tony近乎低吟。「我會緊到你無法 _呼吸_ 。我想要你操我操到我無法走路，想要感覺你的老二把我撐大填滿。」他親吻Steve，品嘗出Steve就快去了。「你總給我我想要的，Steve。拜託，該死的， _為了我去吧_ 。」

　　Steve吶喊著到達高潮。再幾次抽動後Tony跟著一起，他尖叫Steve的名，眼前一白。

 

　　他感覺溫柔的手揩過他。「嗯唔，」他一點也不笨拙地道，閉著眼朝Steve伸手。「現在睡覺。」

　　「Tony。」多麼驚人啊，真的，多少擔心疑慮和萌動的自省能如此壓縮成一字。

　　「不，不，不，」Tony埋怨。他在為他拉蓋的被單下扭動伸展。「別說了。餘韻。」持續襲擊他悸動仍使他半信半疑。「 _Steeeeve_ ，」他哀鳴，一如九歲時，他在拔牙後想吃冰淇淋；一如十二歲時，他想陪Steve去白宮；一如十五歲時，他要Steve成為教他開車的那個人。

　　一如那些時刻，Steve重重嘆息，道，「好吧，Tony。」


End file.
